bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
A.R.C.H.M.A.G.E.
A.R.C.H.M.A.G.E., or P'AR'anormal 'C'haotic 'H'eterogeneously Ele'M'''ental '''A'irship of 'G'ruesome 'E'vil is the boss blimp that only appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It is a sixth boss in the game. Preparation The battle starts with Underground on hard with starting cash of $10,000 and 100 lives. Round 100 replaced the B.A.D. to A.R.C.H.M.A.G.E. itself. Immunities These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Sucked by Bloonchipper * Sabotage Supply Lines ability * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5 Alchemist Monkey) * Mortar Shells (expect 4/0/0, 5/0/0, 0/4/0, and 0/5/0 upgrades) * Bloon immunity removers (Such as 0/0/4 Mortar Monkey and 0/5/0 Riot Monkey) * Knockback and slowing Attacks Base attacks The blimp shoots magic bolts doing 3 damage (6 for mechanic towers), and the range of a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey, and shoots fireballs doing 1 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius. Both attacks have the attack speed of a 0/1/0 Dart Monkey and range of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey. Shimmering Sense It triggers a magic ring that stuns towers, and takes 20% more damage, while the towers' attacks takes 30% less damage in a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey range for 3 seconds, and occurs every 3 seconds. Crystal Ball it throws a crystal ball that allows a tower or hero onscreen to attack a tower instead of popping bloons for 10 seconds, and throws every 7.5 seconds. Summon Phoenix It summons a phoenix which shoots fire breath doing 3 damage and a attack speed same as 0/3/0 Wizard Monkey and a range of a 0/0/3 Dart Monkey and leaves napalm on towers doing 2 damage every 1.5 seconds for 5 seconds. The phoenix lasts 20 seconds. Skeleton Necromancy Monkey towers spawns skeleton monkeys with swords itself, making the tower unable to attack that transferring its mind, doing 5 damage, moves at the speed of a Yellow Bloon, and a attack speed same as 0/1/0 Dart Monkey in a melee attack, and lasts 15 seconds. Summon Whirlwind Summons a whirlwind that blows affected flying towers onscreen which does not attack for 20 seconds. Ball Lightning Shoots a ball lightning every 6 seconds and the lightning from Ball Lightning spawns every 1 second dealing 2 damage and pierces 4 towers per lightning. The Ball Lightning moves as fast as Blue Bloon, and lasts 8 seconds. Vine Outgrowth Spawns 3 vines onscreen that targets 3 random towers onscreen, doing 4 damage every 3 seconds and lasts 15 seconds. Earthquake Triggers an earthquake that stuns all towers onscreen for 7.5 seconds. Blinding Light Shoots a blinding light that slows down towers by 20%, and decreases their accuracy by 30% for 10 seconds. Trivia *The blimp references Archmage upgrade in BTD6. *Shimmering Sense references 0/0/3 Upgrade. *Crystal Ball references Premium Upgrade in BTD4. *Summon Phoenix references the upgrade of the same name. *Skeleton Necromancy references Necromancer upgrade. *Summon Whirlwind references the upgrade of the same name. *Ball Lightning references the upgrade of the same name. *Vine Outgrowth references Druid of the Jungle's vines. *Blinding Light references the upgrade of the same name for Monkey Genie. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:References Category:Bosses